You know when you're obssessed with Jrockers
by redfox-akatsuki
Summary: If you're a visual kei fan then you better read this to see if you have a done these things...lol....


**You know when you're obsessed with Jrock when:**

1. You downoad albums of Jrock, even if you've never heard of the band before.  
2. You draw Miyavi tatoos on yourself.(yeah, and I got a lot of scolding from my dad...)  
3. You walk around with a cloth on your nose and insist you look like Reita from The GazettE.(if I did then I will look like a crossbreed of Reita and bou...)  
4. You have a gravity-defying hairstyle.  
5. You've dyed your hair every colour under the sun.  
6. You hair is dead from all the hairspray and colour.(nah..it's still alive)  
7. You buy things from SexPot Revenge.(anybody knows how to contact cdjapan? I'm desperate!)  
8. You wear alot of tanktops.  
9. You start smoking Pianissimo 1mg (I hate smoking. Never touched the stuff.)

10. You practice screaming at the top of your lungs until it sounds good.  
11. You smudge your eyeliner.  
12. You learn to speak Japanese.  
13. You wear spats.  
14. You buy tonnes of posters to stick on your wall.  
15. You subscribe to Shoxx and Cure magazines.(I'm currently trying to subscribe to anti-pop and purple sky)  
16. You imitate Ruki from the GazettE singing to 'Silly God Disco' down a Megaphone.  
17. You pretend to speak Japanese when really you're just repeating what you could make out of Kyo from Dir En Grey.  
18. You argue that 'Senor Senora Senorita' by Miyavi is not Spanish. It is infact Japanese.  
19. You immitate Miyavi in all his craziness.  
20. You have no idea who the Latest English Craze is. Wether it's Soulja Boy or Amy Winehouse.  
21. You make a habit of saying 'Nyappy' instead of 'Hello'.  
22. You watch all the Backstage clips of Jrockers being Dorky.  
23. You attempt to translate these clips.  
24. You know every birthday of almost every Jrocker.  
25. You had the 'Miku fringe' at some point.  
26. You have the exact same Jewelry that they have.  
27. You can instantly tell when someone's a guy or gal, with just one look.  
28. All your family members think you're gay.(if you're a guy duh...)  
29. You cosplay as your favourite Band.(I'm cosplaying bou right now! )  
30. You have a heart attack and freak out everytime your friends say 'They're just some Japs.'  
31. You stay on Ebay until 4:30 am bidding on Shou from Alice nine's official band shirt. YOU.MUST.WIN! (well if I could i would but I can't instead I ask my mom)  
32. You make a scene and embarass yourslf when you hear a japan-related T.V show is airing tonight.  
33. You die when you hear Your favourite Jrock band are playing Live soon near you. xx  
34. You put your little brother in pigtails to make him look cuter. (when he turns 10..lol)  
35. You insist all your male friends to grow their hair either like Bou's or really spikey.  
36. You over use phrases like 'Kawaii' or 'Sugoii'.(I don't)  
37. You try to turn your none-Japanese-loving Boyfriend into a Jrocker.(I don't have one...)  
38. You refuse to date anyone uness they're Japanese.(YES!)  
39. You insist that a Jrockers birthday is a national holiday.(so true!)  
40. You make hand puppets of Jrockers.  
41. You add -sama to the end of every Jrockers name. Miyavi-sama, Kyo-sama, ruki-sama... and so on.  
42. You add this list as one of your favourites.  
43. You change your name to sound like a Jrockers.  
44. You die whenever you realise you may never meet your favourite Jrockers.  
45. You plan to go to Japan just for a concert.  
46. You were depressed and cried for weeks when you heard Bou was leaving.(I was depressed but I didn't cry)  
47. You cried when you heard Kyo fainted while doing a live.(I don't do crying!)  
48. You believe you will be saved by a jrocker and you'll instantly fall in love and you'll ride off into the sunset together and he'll marry you and you'll have cute little jrock babies and blah blah blah...(ok that's a little way out of hand...O.O...)  
49. You have pictures of Jrockers in your wallet instead of friends/family/boyfriends/girlfriends.(so true..)  
50. You talk to jrockers as if they were with you, "Miyavi-sama, take the pencils out of your nose please...", whenever you watch videos on youtube of them.  
51. You buy a gold Kimono and learn the dance Aoi does from The GazettE.  
52. You draw all your favourite Jrockers.  
53. You've been drawing them for a while now, until it looks perfect.  
54. You lick the computer screen when you see a Jrocker with his shirt off.(wtf?? who wrote this?? I don't lick the screen!! /...'_recalling the Saga taking off his shirt concert'_)  
55. You spin around in a swivel chair making random noises, because Miyavi does it.  
56. Your tongue is always hanging out your mouth for pictures with you and your buddies.  
57. You take pictures with yourself always doing the 'V-Peace' sign.  
58. You dress up like Gackt as a nurse.  
59. You talk about Jrock everyday, even if it's to your teddy.  
60. You listen out to English words when listening to Jrock, so you can guess what they're singing about.  
61. You're friends label you as 'the chick who thinks she's asian.' (if you're not asian but as for me...I'm proud to be asian!! XD)  
62. You have 1 playlist on your Ipod listed as 'Jrock'.  
63. You label yourself as the 'official owner' of a Jrocker.  
64. You draw black stripes on your neck like Ruki from the GazettE.  
65. You named your cats after Jrockers.(I don't have cats...but I named my dog nyappy...)  
66. Jrock is the last thing you think of at night and the first thing you think of when you wake up.(everyday people, everyday...)  
67. Your Myspace is Jrocked up.  
68. You make the same black and pink dress that Bou wears and wear it all the time.  
69. You imagine yourself as part of a famous Jrock Band.  
70. You forget about all your other obsessions. (yep, that means the Orlando Bloom Posters come down but I still love him!)  
71. You name random items after Jrockers. (My phone is called Shou-Kun)  
72. You've considered the possibility or Jrock Trading Cards. Pokemon just got hotter. Alot hotter.  
73. You hate English music. Infact, any other music. It's all about Jrock.(I don't hate it...just isn't my kind of music)  
74. You insist that you aren't a goth, and argue your point none stop.  
75. You have a voicemail of Miyavi screaming and going mental.  
76. You watch the video on youtube where Gackt dropped his icecream, over and over again.  
77. You have a picture of Kai from the GazettE's smile.(a GIF to be specific)  
78. You photoshop your pictures to make it look like you've taken a picture next to all your favourite Jrockers.  
79. You want to strangle the interviewer for calling Mana 'Kawaii'.  
80. You add the word 'ne...?' at the end of every sentence.  
81. You hate it when noobs only listen to one Ancafe song and insist that they're into Jrock.  
82. It's all about the fanservice.(fanservice rocks!!)  
83. You laugh along with your favourite Jrocker when he does, when watching an interview.  
84. You've subscribed to their official blog. Even if you can't read it.  
85. You added them on myspace.  
86. You say 'Miyavi desu', randomly.  
87. You've made collages of your favourite Jrocker, and it's on your wall.  
88. You can write their name in Kanji/Hiragana/Katakana.  
89. You pose the same way your favourite Jrocker does for a picture.(I pose like bou)  
90. Your house is on fire and the first thing you save is your computer. It has all your Jrock music and Pictures on there. Screw the cat.  
91. You've made a shirt saying 'Gazerock is not dead'.  
92. You say things in Japanese that were meant to be English.  
93. You name your stuffed toys after them.  
94. You insist that Kanon lives in your closet.  
95. You think the guitar is as sexy as the Jrocker who's playing it.  
96. Every picture of a Jrocker is 'Orgasmic', even if it's of their nose hair.  
97. Your computer keyboard has a pool of dribble from you staring at pictures of Jrockers.(I don't drool!)  
98. Every Jrocker is yours and you get pissed off when someone insists otherwise.(well I don't I just laugh my ass off...)  
99. You have Miyavi Tatoos all over you guitar, or even have the same Kanji on your guitar that Miyavi has.  
100. You view posts like this and you've done everything on this list.(if you have then claps for you but if you didn't that's fine.)


End file.
